They Know
by kingxcharlie
Summary: The Guys in White have captured Danny Fenton, a.k.a Amity Park's ghost fighting hero, Danny Phantom. They know the truth, and it's only a matter of time before everyone else does too.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular Tuesday. He'd woken at his usual time of 5:00AM, where he'd then proceeded to fight whichever ghost had decided to set off his ghost sense at such an ungodly hour. Then, if he was lucky, he'd be on time for school where Dash would give him his morning beating.

His body ached; the newly formed cuts stung under his usual attire of white shirt and jeans, and Danny knew there were a few bruises forming on his neck and other areas of his body. It had gotten to a point now where he couldn't blame Dash anymore, as even his bully had started to notice how battered he looked each day.

"Danny!" he heard someone hiss, drawing him out of his daydream. Turning his head, he saw Sam, wide eyed as she gestured to his desk. Following her gaze, he almost yelped as he saw his arms through the wood. Quickly retracting them, his eyes frantically swept the room for any sign of one of his classmates witnessing the act. As he'd suspected, they were too lost in their own thoughts to pay any attention to Mr Lancer's dull presentation on Shakespeare never mind nerdy, Daniel Fenton. "You have to stop dozing off, someone will catch you." He knew Sam was right. This was becoming a habit of his, and it wasn't just happening at school, it was home too. If his parents even caught a glimpse of him accidentally showing signs of ghost powers, they'd _tear him apart molecule by molecule_. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought. He knew his parents would never hurt him, but Phantom? They made threats to the ghost boy at least ten times a day.

"I know Sam, but I can't exac–" The bang of the door opening drowned out his whisper, and fortunately for Mr Lancer, woke up most of the class.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lancer shouted, only to be shoved out of the way by–oh no. Guys in White. The government's pathetic excuse for ghost hunters.

"Is there a Danny Fenton in this class?" One of the men demanded. Danny felt his voice catch at the back of his throat as all heads turned to him. _Oh great_. In seconds, guns were out and pointing from every direction toward him. "Daniel James Fenton, in accordance with the federal anti-ecto control act, article one, subsection A, you're under arrest." _Under arrest_? This wasn't the first time they'd tried to arrest him, but last time they knew his secret. Did that mean? They knew?

"Under arrest? For what exactly?" Sam burst out, and Danny was glad to be reminded he had his friend right there with him. Tucker was currently on his way home from visiting his grandparents in Florida, so it had just been the two of them all week.

"That is none of your concern." One agent shot back, only to receive a deadly glare from the goth.

"I think it is." Danny blinked as his teacher spoke, straightening his tie as he gathered himself from being shoved. Two agents glanced at each other, as if communicating something, before one took out a black radio.

"Code Delta. Lock down the school." Finally tearing his eyes off the many guns, Danny gave an uncertain glance to Sam, who returned the expression. He was in trouble. And this wasn't exactly a situation in which he could phase out of. If the Guys in White knew his secret, then his life was over. He'd be hunted, his friends too. He couldn't put them through that. Not again. Pushing away the part of his mind that was screaming for him to run, to hide; Danny stood up. He heard the buzz of their guns as they readied themselves to fire if he were to do anything.

"If I go with you, you'll leave everyone alone?" He could practically feel Sam's eyes burning into his skin as he moved from his desk.

"If you come willingly. Yes."

"And if I don't come willingly? What will you do?" He dreaded the answer, but he knew if he went with them, no one would get hurt. Sam wouldn't get hurt.

"Then your classmates will be in harms way."

"Aren't we already in harms way? Fenton isn't the one pointing guns at us!" Dash shouted from the back, receiving cheers from the other kids in the room.

"The guns are necessary. Subject D, is a class seven threat. He must be detained."

"Detained?" Sam scoffed, standing up and slamming her hands down onto her desk. "This is a school. You can't just burst in, guns blazing!" Glancing at Sam, his eyes softened, silently communicating with her to back down. He knew she was stubborn enough to risk her own neck to save his, but this time, he wasn't going to let her. He didn't want her mixed up in this, nor anyone else in his class.

"Okay. I'll come with you." The leader of the agents, the one who Danny was presuming was in charge, stepped forward. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, actually he did, he'd just pushed down all thoughts on the matter to the back of his mind. The thought of being dissected wasn't a good one, and Danny could feel his heart begin to race as the thoughts began to resurface. He could phase out of there right now, but in doing so, he'd blow his secret and give the G.I.W the proof they needed.

"Hold out your arms. _Slowly._" Danny did as he was told, watching as thick, metal bracelets were clamped around his wrists. He knew immediately there were to block his abilities, and they were. Before the G.I.W were pitiful, no good ghost hunters but now their technology was actually working? Where had they–_Right_. How could he be so stupid? They'd bought it off his parents. Or stole it. But then again, if anything was stolen from his parents, he wouldn't hear the end of it. "Subject D, detained. Begin decontamination process."

_Decontamination? _Danny didn't have time to think about it as a white piercing pain erupted from his wrists. His body trembled at the shock, his legs not able to hold up his weight anymore. As he began to fall, pairs of thick, black gloves tightly grabbed onto him, pulling him onto his feet and toward the door.

"Wha–" He could hear the scrapes of chairs against the classroom's floor, the shouts of the students as they protested to his treatment. One voice in particular is what he tried to focus on, but it was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyes open. "Sam..." he muttered incoherently, as he fell into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

As Danny was pulled out of the door, Sam lunged toward one of the agents, fists balled and ready to fight her way through them. Her determination though, was not enough to stop them from shoving her back, the agents being much bigger and twice as strong as she was. If anyone had a shot of getting through, it would have been Dash and his football friends. But then again, she didn't know what his current thought in all of this was. Not that Dash actually had a thought.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, the agents pushing her and the other students away as they backed toward the door. "Get off me!" The girl managed to get a hook in on the agent that shoved her away before. Ignoring the increasing pain in her knuckles, Sam continued to throw her arms out, only this time she ended up on the floor. Hearing the door slam shut, the goth felt gentle hands on her arms as they helped her onto her feet. A few of her classmates, ones that rarely took notice of her, were stood there, asking if she was okay. Okay? She wanted to scoff, to scream. Of course she wasn't okay. "Yeah..." She lied.

"I demand you open this door!" It was Lancer, banging on the wood, as he desperately tried turning the handle. It was locked. _Figures_. What was she going to do?_ Detained_. The word echoed in her mind, reminding her that she couldn't give up. She knew more than anyone what treatment scientists did to their lab rats, and if the G.I.W did in fact know Danny was Phantom, she knew it was only a matter of time before they started treating him like one too. But the question was, how? How was she going to get out? Their classroom was on the third floor, and she knew for a fact she couldn't make it down there, despite her athleticism. Not to mention the door was locked, and more than likely being guarded by those asshole agents.

"Is someone going to tell us what the hell is going on?" The class started to shout and argue with each other, many of them pointed to her to give them answers. Sam tried to ignore them, pushing a few out of the way so she could get to her bag. More importantly, her phone.

"Manson! Why do they want your boyfriend?" Sam stopped, coming face to face with the broad shoulders of Dash Baxter, Casper High's infamous football star.

"He's not my boyfriend." She defended, trying to find away around him. He wasn't budging anytime soon, and Sam felt a sudden urge to punch him too. "Look Dash, move out of my way."

"Or _what_?"

"Or..." Ugh why was this so difficult? Why couldn't Tucker be there with her? She hated this. She hated not being able to do anything. "Dash, just let me get my bag."

"Why? What's in it? I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on!" The class had quietened down now, turning their attention to the more interesting interaction between the goth and jock.

"I can't tell you!" Sam shouted, her fists balling again as she tried to get a hold of her anger.

"Why not? We deserve to know!" Sam scoffed, her eyes narrowing at the boy in front of her.

"_Deserve_? Deserve?! You don't deserve anything Dash! You treat Danny like he's worthless, and now suddenly you care? You don't care! The only reason you're paying any attention to him right now is because you want some sort of pleasure out of knowing he's in trouble! That he's going to get hurt by those monsters! _He_ doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve the whole world knowing his secrets, and especially the guy that finds it fun at making his life a little more unbearable." The girl heaved in a breath, her face red from the anger pulsing through her veins. Noticing Dash was staring at her, Sam shoved him out of the way, a little surprised that he let her, and marched over to her desk.

"Miss Manson." If Lancer thought he was going to punish her for having a go at Dash, he had another thing coming.

"What?" She snapped in reply, unzipping her bag rather forcefully.

"If you know why these agents have taken Mr Fenton, then perhaps it may put our minds at rest if you shared with us." Sam sighed, her head lifting to meet the gaze of her teacher and the rest of the class.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She needed to protect Danny for as long as she could, and if that meant lying to them all then that's what she would do. It wouldn't be the first time. Finally finding her phone, Sam groaned as the flashing battery on the screen indicated that it needed charging. She needed to call Tucker. Or Jazz. Or someone. She just needed time to figure it out, but she didn't have time. And Danny didn't have time either. _Danny._ Her phone fell back into her bag, the rucksack discarded on her chair as she spun, her eyes trained on the other item she could use. Danny's bag. They hadn't taken it. Which meant his phone was still in there. Quickly grabbing it off the floor, she quite literally tore through it, tipping the bag upside down as she desperately tried to find the mobile device. But something else caught her attention as it clattered to the floor. _The Fenton thermos_. Danny had been fighting ghosts that morning, and if he had used the thermos, he wouldn't have had time to deposit the ghost back into the ghost zone. A smile graced the girl's lips, hope filling her as she picked up the thermos. There was someone in there. She might have just found her way out, but the main problem still stood. The class were still there. Not to mention the G.I.W agents. If she released a ghost into the room, they'd tear the door down faster than Lancer could say Shakespeare. "Please be someone reasonable." Sam muttered, taking the top off and pointing the ghost catching device toward the empty part of the classroom. She had to take her chances, and if the G.I.W came crashing in again then so be it. She would fight her way through all over again. Light emitted from the end, a green mist forming a figure in the air. The class gasped, taking a few steps back and leaving the black haired girl to fight off the towering ghost in front of them.

"Finally free of that retched cage! Now ghost child–" Sam put her hand up, indicating the ghost to shut the hell up. And he did, much to his confusion.

"I need your help."

"My _help_?"

"Yes, Skulker. Your help."

* * *

**I do not own Danny Phantom nor any characters mentioned.**

**I kind of rushed this chapter, so I'm sorry if the dialogue is choppy etc but I really wanted to get it out. **

**Until the next update! **

**~ kingxcharlie **

**p.s: I never know what to say in these things. I feel so awkward. Like hi, this is my brain. Welcome. **

**p.s.s: DID YOU GUYS SEE THE ECLIPSE? yeah me neither. i slept through it but it was on tv **


End file.
